


ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 2

by selucent



Series: ISEAYOU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Series: ISEAYOU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881469
Kudos: 10





	ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 2

Habang lumalim ang gabi sa Cloud Nine mas lalong dumadami ang alak na naiinom ni Sehun. Wala pa rin si Yixing na ngakong susunod sa kanya.

Blurred na paningin ni Sehun at halos mabingi na dahil sa ingay ng bar galing sa mga tao at music ng DJ. Effective yung mga alak kasi sa ngayon he felt numb, nawala yung sakit nung iniwan siya ni Luhan. Napalitan ng mga masasayang araw niya kasama niya si Luhan, bawat paalam kapag papasok sa trabaho at bawat good morning kapag sinusundo niya ito sa umaga. Bawat tawag niya ng Babie ko, bawat haplos sa baba kapag malungkot siya, bawat mahal kita na bigla nalang niyang sinasabi out of nowhere at bawat halik na lagi niyang natitikman kada mag kikita sila.

Tanda ni Sehun lahat yun at lahat nag flaflashback sa utak niya kaya hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti habang iniinom ang laman baso ng Jack Daniel's na kasasalin lang niya. Lampas kalahati na yung bote kaya medyo tipsy na siya at wala na sa sarili. Wala kasi yung pumipigil sa kanya mag inom.

Pagkaubos ng alak tumayo si Sehun sa kinauupuan niya, wala na siyang control. He just feel like to dance kaya pumunta siya sa dance floor, gegewang gewang pa at walang pake kung sino man mabunggo niya. Sumayaw si Sehun kasabay ng tugtog, it was the song entitled What A Life his fave club song. Kaya ginalaw ni Sehun ang katawan, tumatalon kahit saang direksyon hanggang sa may mabunggo siya kaya napatigil siya hindi para mag sorry pero para titigan ang lalaking nabunggo niya.

"Babie ko!" sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Sehun habang nakatingin sa lalaking nasa harap niya. Agad siyang yumakap parehas na prehas ang init ng katawan nila ni Luhan kaya positive siya na si Luhan talaga ang kayakap niya.

Lumayo sa yakap si Sehun to cupped the person's face.

"Sehun" tawag nito, Sehun is more positive na si Luhan talaga nasa harap niya.

"Yes it's me Babie ko!" natatawang sabi ni Sehun, tumawa din yung guy. Parehas silang lasing kaya kung anong maisipan nila ginawa nila.

Sehun missed Luhan so much kaya naman di na siya nag aksaya ng panahon para matikman ang mga labi nito. Sabay na sabay ang bawat galaw ng labi, akala mo sanay sa isa't isa, humawak sa bewang para higitin palapit lalo ang katawan ng kahalikan niya.  
"I missed you Luhan" sabi ni Sehun na nagpangiti sa isa't isa.

Para silang nagkaroon ng isang mundo, nawala yung tugtog at ingay ng mga tao.

"I missed you too" sabi nung lalaki bago makatanggap ng isa pang halik kay Sehun. Sehun felt desperate, he wanted to claim the Luhan that he was holding dahil sa kalasingan ang nasa isip lang niya ay hindi siya iwan ni Luhan. Kaya hindi nagdalawang isip si Sehun na iuwi ang lalaking ito.  
They took a cab going to Sehun's condo, during the ride hindi mapigilan ang mga labi nila na maghalikan. Walang pake kung maging uncomfortable yung driver nila basta matikman lang nila ang labi ng isa't isa.

Mabuti nalang nakasuot ng cap si Sehun kaya hindi siya masyadong nakikilala ng mga tao, pati madaling araw na konti na ang tao sa lobby ng condo nito.

Tawa sila ng tawa dalawa habang papasok sa elevator, masayang masaya ang mga puso dahil sa alak at sarap ng bawat halik sa loob ng elevator.  
"Luhan, fuck" bulong ni Sehun habang pinapapak ang leeg ng taong tinutulak niya sa pader ng elevator. Namiss niya ang leeg na yun, alam niya rin kung saan ang soft spot ni Luhan dun kaya tumaas ang halik niya sa likod ng tenga nito na nagpaungol dito.

Tumatawa pa si Sehun ng konti habang pinupupug ng halik ang leeg nito, he is getting entertained by his cute moans. Tumigil sa paghalik si Sehun nung bumukas na yung elevator.

"you know my unit number come on go ahead" hamon ni Sehun habang nakasandal sa pader ng hallway tinulak yung lalaki para ipahanap sa kanya yung unit number niya. Na aagad namang tinapatan nung lalaki, tumawa at ngumiti kay Sehun na papalapit na sa kanya. Pagkalapit ni Sehun agad siyang hinalikan habang nakasandal sa pinto while busy pressing his passkey until it open at agad niyang pinasok ang kahalikan. 

Sobrang bilis ng halikan nila, naghahabulan ng hinanga dahil walang may ayaw mapaghiwalay ang mga labi.

Pagdating sa kwarto ni Sehun agad niyang tinulak ang kahalikan sa malambot niyang itim na kama. First time na may humiga sa kama niya na ibang tao.

Pumatong si Sehun at agad na pinagmasdan ang Luhan na nasa harap niya. Gamit ang mga mapupungay na mga mata tinignan ni Sehun mula noo, kilay, pilikmata, matangos na ilong, medyo mapupulang pisngi at lastly ang mapupula at malambot na mga labi.  
"Luhan, you're so beautiful" bulong ni Sehun bago halikan ang mga labi na kaninan niya pa tinitignan.  
Mabagal at may kasamang dila, kaya kapag lumabas ang dila nito agad sisipsipin ni Sehun na nagpapa ungol dito. Tumigil sa halik si Sehun dahil libog na libog na siya sa katawang nakahain sa kanya, gusto na ulit niyang makita ang katawan ni Luhan. He is excited.

"Babie, yellow fits you perfectly" hinila niya ito paupo sa hita niya kaya napatingala siya ng konti para makita ang mapupungay na mga mata nito.  
"pero mas maganda kung wala to" Sehun said while holding the hem of the yellow sweater, they both chuckle while Sehun is taking off the yellow sweater.  
"Babie I want to mark you all over your skin" Sehun said while caressing the body in front of him, from it's neck, shoulder, chest and nipples that makes him moan softly whenever Sehun touch them.

"do whatever...you want" he said between his moans. Sehun loves those moans and he will love it more if he can make it louder so instead of his hands pinalitan niya ito ng bibig niya kaya mas lalong lumakas ang mga soft moans lang kanina. Kaya mas lalong ginanahan si Sehun dahil may mga kamay na humawak sa buhok niya. He sucked those pink nipples till it got erected, salitan niyang sinipsip kaya naman halos mabaliw ang mga ungol nang may ari nito.

"TAMA NA HAAH" nung narinig yun ni Sehun agad siyang tumigil, hinalikan muna ang mga nipples pataas ng pataas hanggang mapunta sa mga labi nito. Muli silang naghalikan na akala mo walang bukas.

Tinulak ni Sehun pabalik sa kama ang kaninang naka kandong sa mga hita niya.  
"fuck Luhan, I missed you so much" sabi ni Sehun na buong puso, sobrang saya niya parang anytime sasabog na yung puso niya sa saya na makita muli ang pinaka mahalagang tao sa buhay niya.

  
Sobrang lakas pa rin ng tama ng alak sa kanila na nag udyok sa kanila na maghubad. Pinakita ang katawan ng isa't isa at nung wala na silang saplot nagulat si Sehun nung bigla siyang pinasandal sa headboard ng kama niya, pinaghiwalay ang mga hita habang may mga kamay ang pumulupot sa kanya at mas kinagulat niya nung biglang may mainit at basang bibig ang sumakop sa nagngangalit niyang espada.

Napapikit nalang si Sehun habang nagtataas baba ang ulo sa kanya, sobrang init ng bibig nito at minsan sinasagad niya hanggang lalamunan kaya napapahiyaw talaga siya sa sarap at sikip.

"Luhan stop ah~ I'm coming" Sehun heard a pop sound indicating that he pulled out, Sehun was about to cum he felt it kaya naman hindi na siya nag dalawang isip na ipasok agad ito.

Sehun's mindset at the moment is to impregnate Luhan, his selfish thought came out because he is drunk.  
"Babie, I'm sorry-" Sehun said while thrusting in and out, they are both moaning in every thrust parang wala ng bukas kung bumayo si Sehun. He is desperate to make him stay with, they both teared up. They keep on breathing heavily, skin are slapping against each other until Sehun felt it, he stop.

"I love you Luhan" sabi ni Sehun bago iputok ang lahat sa loob. It was a selfish and drunken decision pero Sehun felt satisfied, very satisfied.

"I love you Sehun" sagot naman nito na nagpangiti kay Sehun.

  
-

Nagising si Sehun nung marinig niya yung phone niya na nag ri-ring. Napabangon siya sa kama nung sumagi agad sa utak niya yung mga nangyari kagabi at mas kinagulat niya nung wala siyang suot na damit. Napatingin siya sa tabi niya, walang tao pero halata sa condition ng kama na may nangyari talaga kagabi. He had sex with someone last night but he tried to recall pero puro mukha lang ni Luhan ang naalala niya kagabi. Gulong gulo siya kung si Luhan ba talaga yun o he literally did it with someone else while thinking it was Luhan?

"shit!" napamura agad siya dahil shet tangina he felt like he cheated on Luhan kahit hindi na sila. If ever na ibang tao yung kasama niya kagabi.  
"im fucked up!" he screamed again because he didn't use anything while having sex with that person. At ayan na ang mga what if's niya.

What if kung ibang tao talaga yun?   
What if kung si Luhan talaga yun? And if that's Luhan that's very stupid of him na pinilit niya ang sarili niya sa kanya.

"DI KA NAIISIP SEHUN!" sabi ni Sehun sa sarili, inis na inis siya.

Mabuti nalang sumagi sa isip niya si Yixing kaso hindi sumasagot sa mga tawag niya. Kaya napasigaw nalang si Sehun out of his frustration.

"ANG TANGA TANGA MO OH SEHUN!"


End file.
